Bedroom furniture and convertible sofa combinations utilized in the past are many and varied. Most required additional dressers, chests and desk units whenever storage and writing surface requirements existed. Whenever a chest, dresser or desk was required, it utilized additional floor space thereby giving a crowded appearance to a small room. Standard bunk beds were usually mounted one over the other and served no other purpose than to provide sleeping space for two. A typical configuration provided for an upper bunk to be mounted on top of vertically extending posts which also provided support for a lower bunk. The vertically extending posts frequently had dowels extending upwardly from their top ends which were disposed within holes provided in the upper bunk support structure. These dowels frequently resulted in the upper bunk being unsteady and dangerous. An additional problem with standard furniture systems was that the various pieces were frequently selected with a particular room in mind and a specific amount of available floor space. These systems could not be moved readily to another room with different space and window configurations.
Corner furniture combinations incorporating two beds also have been utilized previously. One such combination employed a bottom structure supporting an upper bed, the support structure headboard end forming an enclosure into which a lower bed end could be slidably inserted. This enclosure was created by modifying the structure headboard end while still maintaining a "single-piece" character of the structure through common members such as bed supports and a backboard which extended the full length of the upper bed. Once configured for two beds as above described, reconfiguration of the support structure for only one bed was both expensive and difficult.
The furniture system disclosed herein eliminates the problems described above by providing modules which can support an upper bunk while also providing drawer, cupboard, desk and shelf space.